Una nueva vida
by raven-kaida
Summary: Una carta cambia las cosas dramáticamente en la vida de Harry, al enterarse de que puede llegar a conocer a su hermana, de la cual sólo sabe que nació muerta por la misma carta.¿Decidirá cambiar su vida por tener una oportunidad de conocerla?
1. Chapter 1

*Nota de la autora: La historia y los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sólo aquellos de mi propia invención.

Una Carta

Harry miraba su baúl con nostalgia, otro verano en la casa de los Dursley comenzaba a atormentarlo, lentamente. Vació el contenido y justamente cuando creyó que si los ignoraba todo saldría bien descubrió que era un deseo vacío y tonto.

- Hola inútil, sabes mis amigos y yo te estaremos esperando, quieren divertirse un poco y yo no soy quien para negarles esa diversión_ Dudley rió de una manera brutal, parecía un cerdo rogando para evitar su muerte.

Se sentó en su cama sin saber que tendría que salvar la vida de ese ser que se alejaba de él, sin saber que tendría que salvar a Dudley de aquellos a los que tanto temía, de los espantosos dementores que ya había enfrentado una vez.

Después en esa audiencia con el profesor que más respetaba como su defensor tuvo tiempo de pensar que después de todo podría haber sido peor, había podido ver su gran alce, que le recordaba a su padre.

Unas ultimas semanas en casa de los Dursley no parecían tan malas al pensar que no había sido expulsado y podría regresar a Hogwarts, estaba tan impaciente que ya volvía a colocar las cosas de vuelta en el baúl, pronto los Weasley irían a buscarlo para ir al callejón Diagón, pero se detuvo al verla, había una lechuza en su ventana, parecía llevar ya algún tiempo en ese lugar, no sabía que las lechuzas podían ser silenciosas, Hedwig le hubiera avisado pero se encontraba de caza.

Se acerco a la lechuza y le quito la carta, era obvio no podía ser de nadie más, era la letra de Canuto, pero había algo mas, otra carta, y por más que lo intentaba no era capaz de adivinar de quien eran esos delicados trazos, una letra hermosa y muy bien hecha, nunca había visto ni siquiera a Hermione escribir tan bien.

Tomo primero la carta con la letra conocida y comenzó a leer:

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**Que padrino tan desalmado soy, tanto tiempo y aun no tienes noticias de mi, en verdad lo lamento, pero ya sabes lo paranoico que es Severus, insiste que debo mantener un bajo perfil, me costó trabajo deshacerme de él. **_

_**Sabes Harry, no había querido decirte esto antes pero creo que ya tienes edad, esta carta no te la escribo por gusto, hay una promesa que le hice a tu madre cuando supo que Voldemort iba tras ustedes, me pidió que si moría te entregara esta carta, está escrita con su puño y letra y ella es la única que conoce su contenido, espero que te llegue y así tu también logres conocerlo.**_

_**Saludos. **_

_**Con mucho cariño, Canuto.**_

_**P.D. hay un regalo para ti, no es la gran cosa pero es un pequeño detalle de tu padrino.**_

La lechuza llevaba además una pequeña bolsa atada a la pata, dentro había una foto de Sirius Black no tan malgastado por los años cargando un bebe y meciéndolo mientras intentaba desesperadamente que dejara de llorar, Harry rió, además había un par de Sickles, puso todo a un lado y se concentro en la otra carta.

_**Mí querido hijo:**_

_**Si recibes esto, bueno si lo recibes ya has de saber lo que significa, lo lamento, lamento tanto que tengas que pasar por esto por mi culpa, porque no te supe proteger, espero que entiendas el porqué tu padre y yo lo hicimos, pase lo que pase se que cuento con el imprudente de tu padrino para hacértelo saber, solo hazme un favor y evita seguirle mucho la corriente, él y tu padre nunca supieron controlarse, así que me temo que te pueda inducir en una de sus locuras.**_

_**Oh! mi niño, no sabes qué gusto me daría poder verte ahora, y te aseguro que a tu padre también, espero que te parezcas mas a James, el era fuerte y valiente, y supongo que es algo que vas a necesitar.**_

_**Bien, vallamos al grano, no creo tener mucho tiempo, pequeño debo pedirte un favor, lo que estoy a punto de enseñarte puede cambiar tu vida o dejarla como está según tu decisión, pero te pido que no lo uses en mí ni en tu padre, si te doy esta opción es para que la uses sabiamente, a tu padre y a mi ya nos conoces, al menos por fotos e historias, si te doy esta oportunidad es porque quiero que la conozcas, te lo advierto Harry si lo usas en cualquiera de nosotros no funcionara (ya me encargue de eso) y habrás perdido tu oportunidad, pues es un hechizo que solo se puede utilizar una vez en la vida.**_

_**Cuando te digo que quiero que la conozcas… te vas a sorprender, está bien al grano, tienes una hermana… ella murió al nacer, creímos que te pasaría lo mismo pero no fue así, el hechizo Harry te permite averiguar cómo habría sido tu vida con esa persona muerta que tu elijas, y al final puedes decidir si quieres que las cosas sigan igual que como están, o si quieres cambiar tu vida por esa que vives con la otra persona.**_

_**Te doy esta oportunidad para que la conozcas, aprovéchala mi vida, es única. **_

_**Y recuerda, te amo y te amare donde quiera que este.**_

_**Ahora cuando estés listo coge tu varita, y formando un circulo pronuncia alternum vitae y di su nombre, Angie Potter, y no te preocupes, este hechizo no puede ser rastrado por el ministerio.**_

_**Adiós mi vida.**_

_**Siempre tuya, tu madre.**_

Harry leyó la carta un par de veces más sin poder creer lo que decía, era sin duda algo que no se esperaba, el tenia una hermana y la podía conocer, sonrió y se levanto, no sabía si el hechizo detenía el tiempo, así que se asomo y grito por las escaleras:

Voy a dormir.

Como sea_ la voz de tío Vernon sonaba aburrida.

Hecho esto cerro su puerta con llave y salió por la ventana de su cuarto, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo interrumpieran.

Después lo pensó mejor y decidió entrar de nuevo, solo por si caía, no era una gran idea si se detenía a pensar que iba a caer por el balcón. Se levanto encima de la cama para caer en algo suave y comenzó a dibujar círculos con la varita, se irguió completamente y dijo con voz suave pero segura, "ALTERNUM VITAE... por un momento dudo podría ver a sus padres, pero ¿y si no funcionaba?, jamás conocería a su hermana, solo tenía una oportunidad, así que volvió a su tono suave... ANGIE POTTER"

Para su sorpresa no se desvaneció como esperaba, la varita soltó una bola de luz entre azul y morada como miles de rayos chocando entre si y cayó en la superficie de la cama haciendo un gran hoyo debajo de él en el cual se precipito con velocidad y cayó en la sala de una casa que desconocía.

Era sencilla, había un par de sillones y una mesa de vidrio en el centro, y entonces lo vio, un pequeño niño sentado en el piso, de apenas un año, jugaba con un carrito sonriéndole a alguien, y ahí estaba, a la que el niño miraba, su hermana, una niña de cabellos dorados, pero oscuros al mismo tiempo, sus ojos eran color miel a diferencia de los de Harry y su piel era blanca, la niña le sonreía al pequeño a su lado, era más grande que él, aunque solo por unas horas, se notaba la diferencia, y de pronto se acercaron sus padres, sonrientes ajenos al peligro.

A Harry se le escapo una lágrima y siguió observando, quiso hablar pero su voz no sonaba, un efecto del hechizo, no podía interferir de ningún modo.

Observo con atención todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la familia disfrutando los momentos más simples y patéticos que había visto en su vida, y fue así como empezó el infierno.

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba el, al que Harry mas odiaba, ya no era un humano, en esa época ya era un vil ser alterado por el odio y el poder. Se acerco lentamente a los dos niños sentados, pero sus padres fueron más rápidos, Lily traía al niño en brazos y James tomo a la niña y se la entrego a su esposa "corre" fue lo último que dijo, ella fue escaleras arriba y se encerró en una habitación muy alejada de las escaleras, Harry la siguió, ella se apoyo contra la puerta y espero alguna señal de que el final se acercaba.

La señal llego, un grito espantoso inundo la casa. "¡JAMES!" intento llamarlo, las escaleras crujían y ella sabía que no podía hacer nada, ella no se atrevería a matarlo y él lo sabía, abrió la puerta con una gran estruendo.

Apártate, solo deja a los niños, te prometo que no sufrirán, tú no tienes que morir.

Tú no sabes lo que una madre es capaz de hacer, no voy a dejar que los mates.

De cualquier forma morirán, así que evítame el matarte.

Como si te importara una muerte más.

Como desees, AVADA KEDABRA.

Harry escucho el grito de su madre y comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez no hubo un grito con su nombre, simplemente un grito mudo, y de pronto sus ojos se apagaron, ella había muerto.

Y ahí es donde todo cambio, Voldemort no se dirigió hacia Harry como él lo esperaba, cometió el error de alardear, se acerco a la pequeña niña que seguía sonriéndole a su hermano.

Me interesa tu hermano pequeña_ le sonrió, pero la niña no le prestaba atención a él_ pero ¿por qué atrasar tu muerte y hacerte sufrir matándolo a él primero?

Voldemort volvió a pronunciar la maldición asesina apuntando a la pequeña, Harry se metió en el medio pero la maldición lo atravesó y siguió su curso hacia la niña, al tocarla el cuarto comenzó a brillar, el brillo salía del contacto de la maldición con la bebe, y fue tal que Harry no pudo ver lo que le siguió, pero cuando fue capaz de mirar nuevamente la niña sangraba de la cabeza, el niño lloraba y Voldemort había desaparecido.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que alguien se acercara al lugar y Harry pudo reconocer al enorme hombre que iba por los niños.

Hagrid tomo a los niños y los coloco en una canasta, después partió en la motocicleta de Sirius, Harry pensó que se quedaría ahí estancado, pero de pronto todo cambio y estaba de vuelta en Privet Drive.

Había un gato esperando en la puerta de la casa, Harry pensó que si él lo hubiera visto sin conocerlo le habría pegado una patada que no olvidaría en toda su vida, desgraciadamente no podía hacerlo, además ese gato era su maestra de transformaciones y jefa de casa.

De pronto el gato se quedo mirando fijo hacia una esquina y Harry pudo ver como en esa dirección las Farolas de la calle se iban fundiendo por hileras, y ahí estaba, esa persona a la que tanto admiraba caminaba rumbo a él y se paro exactamente en el mismo lugar donde él se encontraba, sintió una extraña sensación y se apresuro a apartarse para ver el resto de la escena.

No puedes dejar en este repugnante lugar a los niños Dumbledore_ el gato había vuelto a tomar la forma de la maestra con gafas que Harry recordaba, solo que esta era un poco más joven.

Lo siento Minerva, pero no logro pensar en un lugar mejor para ellos_ dijo el antes mencionado traspasando a la maestra con la mirada, Harry se pregunto en ese momento si la maestra se sentiría tan rara como el solía sentirse ante esa mirada.

Yo sí, y logro pensar en muchos no solo en uno.

Deberás disculparme, pero no puedo permitir que los niños crezcan en un mundo donde nadie los dejara ser normales a causa de el acto heroico cometido, un acto que ellos no recordaran, y solo los harán sufrir con el recuerdo de sus padres muertos, ¿traes la carta?

Por supuesto que la tengo profesor, que esperaba_ la maestra parecía ofendida, pero el anciano a su lado ya no le prestaba atención, tenía la mirada fija en unas luces que descendían del cielo.

Deberías tener más cuidado Hagrid, algún muggle podría ver las luces, y pensar que es uno de sus famosos ovnis.

Tranquila Minerva_ el anciano estaba despreocupado_ en una noche como esta ningún muggle se fijara en un par de luces voladoras, donde están los niños.

Hagrid no hablo, se limito a meter sus grandes manos y tomar un par de bultos que se movían de adentro de la moto, un bulto se lo entrego a la profesora y otro lo sostuvo él.

Pónganlos en la entrada_ índico el anciano.

Dejaron a los niños y dentro de una de las sabanas que los cubrían el anciano dejo la carta, saco un objeto plateado y después de llamar a la puerta devolvió la luz al lugar y desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

Unos momentos después un par de personas abrieron la puerta de la casa y llevaron los dos bultos adentro, discutían la mejor manera de deshacerse de ellos, y cuando por asares del destino el hombre dejo la sala, la mujer encontró la carta:

Petunia:

Sé que probablemente me has de odiar por no permitir tu entrada al colegio de magia y hechicería, pero es importante que termines de leer esta carta.

Lamento anunciarte que tu hermana y su esposo fallecieron esta misma noche, los dos niños que has encontrado son tus sobrinos, los dejo a tu cuidado, el niño se llama Harry, y la niña se llama Angie, te lo advierto Petunia, no intentes deshacerte de ellos, porque si lo haces me veré obligado a usar mi magia en contra de ustedes, y sería una pena que tu pequeño hijo tuviera la misma surte que tus sobrinos, si, considéralo una amenaza.

Con el gusto de siempre:

Albus Dumbledore.

Después de eso Petunia convenció a Vernon de cuidar de los niños.

Unos años después de este acontecimiento la pequeña niña encontró una carta dirigida hacia ella y hacia su hermano un día que sus tíos no estaban en casa, la carta les explicaba todo, desde el día de su nacimiento hasta la llegada a la casa de sus tíos.

**Y después de otros cuantos años más. **

Harry se había sorprendido de lo rápido que el hechizo había resumido su niñez, y ahora ya ocupaba su lugar en la historia, al parecer antes no lo había ocupado cuando era un bebe porque no habría entendido la historia, en cambio ahora ocupaba su cuerpo y aun así entendía que el día de su nacimiento había sido su hermana la que había quedado marcada de por vida.

Cuando despertó pensó que todo había sido un sueño, sin embargo ahora se encontraba en la vieja alacena y no estaba solo, este echo lo espanto, por lo que se levanto bruscamente y se estampo contra el techo de este, había olvidado lo pequeño que era ese lugar, y quien estaba a su lado, al caer de su "cama" callo sobre su hermana que se levanto asustada.

Por dios Harry, que no sabes que no puedes agredir a tu propia hermana_ la joven hizo una mueca burlona y lo empujo.

Lo siento, esta cosa es muy pequeña para dos.

Jajaja, creí que ya lo habías superado.

¿Qué es eso?_ Harry se sorprendió al ver una especie de cuaderno empastado con piel, tenia inscrito con letras doradas la palabra diario_ no me digas que tienes un diario_ se burló e intento tomarlo.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia_ dijo y tomo su diario antes que él.

¡Podrían callarse!_ tía Petunia se encontraba golpeando la puerta de la alacena_ mi pequeño trompito esta durmiendo, hoy es su cumpleaños.

Los dos chicos salieron de la alacena antes de que su tía comenzara a gritar de nuevo, al llegar a la cocina volvieron a pasar las cosas con velocidad hasta que llegaron al zoológico, en este Angie se acercaba a las peceras de las serpientes, pero la que mas llamo su atención estaba en un hoyo de la pared que estaba delimitado por un vidrio, la miro a los ojos y le sonrió, para su sorpresa la serpiente le devolvió la sonrisa, o al menos eso parecía.

¡Harry ven!_ Grito_ tienes que ver esto, la serpiente sonríe.

¡Oh por favor! No seas ridícula, ven vamonos antes de que el tío Vernon se enoje_ el chico intento jalar a su hermana.

¿Por qué escuchas a ese tonto?, seguro no tiene nada que hacer más que molestar, mejor quédate aquí a charlar un rato.

¿Quieres hablar?_ la chica la miro sorprendida, en serio una serpiente le había pedido que charlara con ella.

¿Con quién hablas?_ pregunto Harry, aunque en realidad estaba seguro de la respuesta.

Claro que quiero hablar, en este lugar todos son como tu hermano, no hay muchos que entiendan, me pregunto donde habrán dejado el cerebro.

Yo me pregunto lo mismo de mi hermano todo el tiempo_ sonrió.

¡Oye! Qué demonios… ¿estás hablando de mí?

¡Eso no importa!_ le miro_ Harry debes liberarla. ¡Por favor!

¿Estás loca?, aquí no podemos hacer magia, y ni siquiera sabemos controlarla.

¡Oh vamos! Por favor, además, que tú no hayas aprendido no quiere decir que yo tampoco sepa.

¿Sabes controlar tu magia?

Genial, gracias hermanito_ la chica sonrió mientras la serpiente se deslizaba por sus pies.

Por estar discutiendo no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de su primo hasta que este callo dentro de "el hábitat de la serpiente".

Grandioso_ Harry gruño_ aquí vienen mis tíos, gracias por meternos en líos.


	2. Chapter 2

*Nota de la autora: La historia y los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sólo aquellos de mi propia invención.

Un comienzo distinto a lo esperado.

El escenario había vuelto a cambiar, ahora se encontraban dentro de una choza azotada por la tormenta durmiendo en el piso, quien diría que unas pocas lechuzas podían causar tantos problemas, tía Petunia y tío Vernon no tenían idea de que sus sobrinos ya sabían de Hogwarts y no habría forma de mantenerlos lejos de ese lugar.

A las doce en punto ambos hermanos se abrazaron, era el día de su cumpleaños, ella le había entregado a él un pequeño paquete envuelto en una hoja de cuaderno robada a Dudley que contenía un par de chocolates dentro, después de darle las gracias Harry le entrego a ella un paquete con la misma envoltura que contenía una libretita y una pequeña pluma, sabía que a su hermana le encantaba escribir aunque no tenía idea de cómo lo sabía.

Después de eso ambos hermanos se pusieron a jugar en silencio, hasta que algo golpeo con demasiada fuerza la puerta, Harry sabía que era ese golpe, pero aun así (como había sucedido en el zoológico antes) no había podido evitar sorprenderse ante los hechos ocurridos.

Ahora volvía a cambiar todo, y se encontraban en la estación de tren, Harry supuso que la parte en la que su hermana y él se enteraban de todo no cambiaba mucho a la original.

No olviden que deben estar en la estación a las once en punto, el tren no los esperara, y no creo que quieran pasar otro año en casa de sus tíos.

No claro que no_ dijo con horror Angie.

Por cierto Angie, veras, por tu protección; el día del "accidente"_ hizo comillas con las manos_ se dijo que tu hermano era el que tenía la cicatriz en la frente, así que el director me pidió que hiciera esto_ apunto con su paraguas rosa a la frente de la niña y la cicatriz desapareció, ahora estaba en la frente de su hermano, ella hizo caras por lo que Hagrid se adelantó a sus quejas_ yo no puedo hacer nada, quéjate con el director cuando llegues a la escuela, bueno aquí están sus boletos, no lleguen tarde.

Pero Hagrid, la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos no exis…_ Harry miro hacia el frente pero el grandote ya no estaba.

Bueno, creo que ya no está_ dijo Angie.

Júramelo, si no me lo dices ni cuenta me doy_ respondió Harry con sarcasmo.

Hay que amargado eres hermanito_ sonrió.

¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?

Preguntar tontito…_ todavía no había terminado de dar la sugerencia y Harry ya se había marchado.

El joven se acercó a un guardia y le pregunto, este se burló de él y se marchó, él ya sabía que eso era inútil, pero nuevamente no lo había podido evitar, y finalmente regreso junto a su hermana.

Se burló de mi_ dijo.

Claro que sí, no le puedes preguntar a un muggle por el tren que va a la escuela de magia_ entorno los ojos.

Mira, esos pueden ser magos, bueno, creo.

Disculpe_ Angie intercepto a una mujer pelirroja que llevaba a sus hijos a tomar el tren.

¿Sí?_ pregunto la señora Weasly.

La escena volvió a cambiar, de nuevo lo sucedido Harry ya lo sabía, ahora se encontraban dentro del tren, él y su hermana habían perdido de vista a los pelirrojos, pero ya se encontraban dentro de uno de los cubículos y estaban juntos, por lo que no les preocupaba mucho.

Platicaron de cosas sin importancia, y Harry intento sonsacarle a su hermana información sobre el diario que había descubierto durante la estadía en casa de los Dursley, cuando se abrió el cubículo y se asomó dentro uno de los pelirrojos.

¿Puedo?_ pregunto al parecer algo apenado_ los demás están llenos.

Claro_ dijeron al unísono los hermanos.

Soy Ron_ dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo al saber que podía quedarse.

Harry.

Angie.

Mucho gusto_ les sonrió nuevamente y se sentó enfrente de ellos_ supongo que son de familia muggle, si no habrían sabido como entrar a la plataforma, ¿oh no?_ miro a ambos chicos alternadamente.

No exactamente_ dijo Angie después de un silencio incomodo_ vivimos con una familia muggle desde que nuestros padres murieron, antes de que fuéramos capaces de si quiera razonar.

¡Oh!... lo siento, no debí_ se le colorearon las orejas.

No te preocupes, ¿Cómo es vivir en una familia de magos?_ pregunto Harry.

Después de eso la plática se volvió bastante interesante, y las cosas iban como si fuera cualquier día, claro, cualquier día en el que viajaras en un tren rumbo a una escuela de magia.

Cuando apareció el carrito de comida Harry compro un poco de todo para compartir con su nuevo amigo y hermana, a esta le había parecido una excelente idea, hasta que vio la forma en que comían los chicos, susurro algo parecido a "Hombres" y rodó los ojos.

Minutos después entro una castaña al cubículo sorprendiéndolos, se sentó frente a los chicos y aun lado de Angie, esta parecía fascinada con la chica nueva.

Soy Hermione, y ustedes_ les miro.

Yo soy Harry.

Ron.

Angie.

¡¿Son los hermanos Potter?_ en ese momento dirigió su mirada hacia la cicatriz falsa en la frente de Harry.

Vaya alguien hizo su tarea_ comento Angie_ no pensé que nos reconocerían tan pronto.

¡EN SERIO!_ grito Ron_ en serio tienes la cicatriz.

En ese momento Angie agradeció no tener que cargar con la dichosa cicatriz, no necesitaba de la atención, era mejor pasar desapercibida, además se escuchaba mejor el niño que sobrevivió, como que niña no encajaba en la oración.

Todo mundo sabe sobre ustedes, son famosos_ dijo Ron emocionado.

Como sea_ le cortó Hermione_ deberían ponerse ya el uniforme, estamos a punto de llegar.

El viaje hacia el castillo fue silencioso y Harry no hacía más que mirar a su hermana. Sus pensamientos eran confusos, ya que pensaba como un chico que había descubierto un mundo nuevo, y al mismo tiempo pensaba como el chico que había hecho un hechizo para conocer a su hermana muerta.

Ya dentro se acercó a su hermana para platicar en lo que esperaban la aparición de la profesora Mcgonagal, Ron se les acerco y comenzó a bromear con ellos alegremente cuando los interrumpió un rubio con pinta de ser niño rico.

¿Angie?_ se acercó el joven sonriente.

¿Draco?_ preguntó la joven en reconocimiento_ me sorprende verte aquí.

Bueno…_ dijo el joven tosiendo con inconformidad_ no creo que debamos hablar de eso aquí.

Lo siento_ contesto ella con una mueca de arrepentimiento por su indiscreción en un lugar tan lleno.

¿Lo conoces?_ pregunto Harry interrumpiendo a los dos aparentes amigos y sorprendido de que su hermana pudiera tratar con tanta familiaridad a una basura como Malfoy.

Si_ contesto ella recuperando la sonrisa_ lo conocí en uno de mis viajes al mercado para comprar el desayuno del "trompito".

Me sorprende que un Malfoy viajara al mundo muggle, sobre todo sin el permiso de su papi_ dijo Ron a modo de burla haciendo a Angie sentirse incomoda en medio de aquella multitud de magos neófitos.

No es de tu incumbencia Weasley_ contesto el rubio de modo retador jalando el desgastado uniforme de Ron.

Chicos por favor_ pidió Angie preocupada_ este no es lugar para pelear.

¿Qué vas a hacer?_ pregunto Malfoy serio en dirección a la joven.

No lo hagas Draco, por favor_ dijo la chica imitando su seriedad.

¿Vas a traicionarme?_ esas palabras le descompusieron el rostro.

¿Por qué habría yo de unirme a sus filas?_ a pesar de la expresión torturada del joven ella mantuvo su mirada firme y sin expresión.

¿Te vas a poner del lado de esos?_ dijo recuperando su mirada retadora y señalando a los Weasley.

No, me voy a poner del lado de mi hermano_ término dándole a entender con su mirada que ese era el fin de la conversación.

¿Tu amigo?_ pregunto Harry viendo al joven marcharse.

Lo había sido hasta hoy.

El Harry joven y el actual se morían de curiosidad por saber más sobre el chico rubio y la relación que tenía con su hermana, pero las preguntas se vieron atrapadas en su pecho por la repentina aparición del profesora Mcgonagal.

Con esas dudas anidando en su pecho vio comenzar la ceremonia de selección y vio a sus amigos ir a parar a Gryphindor sin estar seguro de que iba a suceder, ahora que la cicatriz no se encontraba en su frente, no sabía si el sombrero dudaría también esta vez.

Pronto tuvo su respuesta al escuchar su nombre, se acercó a la maestra y en el mismo momento en que tuvo contacto con el sombrero este grito el nombre de la casa a la que siempre había pertenecido hasta entonces, finalmente pudo respirar por sí mismo dirigiéndose a la mesa mientras todos aplaudían y sus amigos le sonreían, pero aún tenía otras dudas. ¿Qué pasaría con Angie?, ¿Sus amigos volverían a serlo, o estaba condenado a buscar a otras personas para socializar?

Una de sus preguntas se respondió sola cuando Ron le señalo el espacio a su lado para que se sentara, sabía que las cosas con Hermione serian un tanto distintas, pero ahora estaba seguro de que todo estaría bien entre ellos. Ahora solo quedaba esperar para saber qué pasaría con su hermana.

¡Ángela Potter!_ se escuchó la voz de la profesora Mcgonagal por sobre el estruendo del comedor.

La chica subió sabiéndose observada por aquellos con los que había discutido antes de entrar al gran comedor, pero solamente le preocupaba uno, el otro la perdonaría por ser su hermana si erraba su decisión, y al tercero no lo conocía después de todo.

Veo que tienes dudas pequeña_ escucho en su pensamiento la voz del sombrero y de algún modo supo que nadie más podía escucharlo_ a mí no me engañas querida, crees que deberías estar en Slythering por el pequeño incidente en tu niñez, podría serte útil, te enseñarían cosas que en otras casas jamás verías, te enseñarían como destruir al que te persigue.

No quiero aprender lo que ellos tienen para enseñarme, y mis dudas no se dirigen en esa dirección _ pensó mientras miraba un par de ojos grises en la mesa de las serpientes.

El también dudo_ sonó en su mente aquella voz tan volátil_ y ahora tú tienes miedo de traicionarlo, ¿Quién va a ser el herido querida? Tu hermano o él.

En ese momento ella comprendió que no podía traicionar a su hermano ni el sacrificio que sus padres habían hecho por ella, esos pensamientos hicieron que el sombrero seleccionador sonriera.

Ella articulo un lo siento a algún lugar en la mesa de Slythering y la potente voz del sombrero finalmente se oyó gritar "Gryphindor".

La joven se dirigió a la mesa de los leones viendo la sonrisa de su hermano y evitando las muecas de otra persona que se encontraba lejos de ellos en otra mesa, los que ya se encontraban sentados la recibieron con sonrisas y aplausos, pero a pesar de la alegría general, y de la sonrisa en su rostro, todo aquello tenía un trago amargo.

***Nota de la autora: A partir de este punto la historia deja de ser del todo desde el punto de vista de Harry.**

Después del banquete de bienvenida en el que Angie se dio cuenta de que no solo su hermano, sino también la mayoría de los hombres eran algo desastrosos para comer, se dirigieron todos a sus respectivas casa, y ella siguió al prefecto de Gryphindor aun sin atreverse a mirar a cierto rubio, estaba casi segura de que ya no eran amigos.

Al llegar a la sala común y separarse para ir a los respectivos cuartos Harry comprendió que desde ese punto en adelante viviría esta nueva vida como la normal, sin saber que sucedía en cada minuto de la vida de su hermana. Por un lado esto le alegraba ya que no quería estar ahí cuando su hermana tuviera confidencias con otras chicas o cuando tuviera que ir al baño, aun la sentía un tanto ajena por el relativamente corto tiempo que llevaba tratando con ella, pero por el otro lado le molestaba saber que no podría enterarse de cosas como su amistad con Malfoy a su antojo, porque ella no le contaría esas confidencias de chicas.

Cuando por fin los hermanos se vieron obligados a separarse, Angie llego a ver vio su cama y se sintió por completo reconfortada, y por un momento olvido la escena ocurrida antes de entrar al gran comedor. Era cierto que no había más privacidad que las cortinas que colgaba de lo alto cubriendo su ama, pero también era cierto que tendría mucho más espacio que en la alacena y el baño de los Dursley.

¿Angie cierto?_ pregunto Hermione mientras se acercaba a ella.

Si_ sonrió_ Hermione… este si es así ¿cierto?

Si_ contesto divertida por el ligero sonrojo de la joven, aunque era en realidad sorprendente que lo hubiera dicho bien después de escucharlo solo una vez_ sé que es algo extraño, imagínate lo que me costó a mi pronunciarlo cuando comenzaba a hablar.

Ambas chicas rieron y comenzaron a entablar conversación, las dos se sentían realizadas mientras platicaban, aunque por distintas razones.

Angie estaba lo que le seguía de alegre porque finalmente podía hablar con una chica de cosas vanas y graciosas como solo podía hacerlo con mujeres, en vez de las usuales charlas con su hermano de cosas de hombres, que aunque eran divertidas la hacían sentir a veces poco femenina.

Por su parte Hermione se sentía alegre de poder hablar con alguien de manera tan suelta, no era que quisiera aceptarlo, pero siempre había sido un tanto antisocial, y además le alegraba sobremanera saber que su primera amiga en la escuela de magia era tan inteligente o incluso más que ella, y aunque sentía algo de reserva en las palabras de Angie sobre ciertos temas, no le preocupaba, porque al final de cuentas era el primer día, y asumía que conforme pasara el tiempo confiarían un poco más la una en la otra.

Las dos se quedaron hablando hasta tarde confiando en que el primer día seria como en las escuelas muggle a las que habían asistido, habían hablado un poco sobre el tema, pero Hermione había sido por demás inteligente al evitarlo en su gran mayoría para que la chica frente a ella no se diera cuenta de que era una chica nerd y poco popular.

Así que ¿Qué tal los chicos?_ Hermione pregunto con una sonrisa pícara_ me fije que un rubio no del todo mal parecido se te acerco.

Es un Slythering_ dijo la joven recuperando el mal semblante y los oscuros recuerdos_ además no creo que vuelva a hablarme.

Lo siento, no creí que te afligiera_ comento avergonzada al ver el rostro de la chica.

No te preocupes_ le agradaba que hubiera tocado el tema, necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse y sabía que esa chica no diría una sola palabra a nadie_ ¿sabes? Lo conocí en el mundo muggle una vez que se escapó de sus padres, estaba perdido, y asumí que era un mago por su vestimenta. Me dijo que tenía miedo de seguir los pasos de sus padres en uno de nuestros encuentros furtivos, y que estaba buscando la forma de no asistir a la escuela de magia, de escapar y ser como un muggle el resto de su vida, pero supongo que el amor a sus padres pudo más que su deseo de escapar.

Pero eso no explica porque se enojó contigo_ resalto Hermione alegre de que confiara en ella y tomando nota mental de que ahora que había confianza ninguna de las dos debía hablar de sus temas fuera de ese cuarto.

En ocasiones llegamos a hablar sobre las casas_ dijo ella viendo por la ventana que estaba aún lado de su cama_ él me dijo que le gustaría una amiga en la cual realmente pudiera confiar dentro, y yo le respondí que pensaría en eso, supongo que él asumió que eso era un sí.

Vaya_ sabía, que sonaba tonto, pero no había más que decir_ ¿y qué harás ahora?

A lo hecho pecho_ contesto recuperando la sonrisa_ si él no quiere mi amistad por estar en otra casa, no vale la pena luchar por la suya_ sabía que eso era mentira, pero Hermione no tenía por qué saberlo, no había porque contarle todo_ deberíamos dormirnos antes de que nuestro susurros despierten a las demás.

Cierto_ acepto Hermione y se dirigió a su cama_ hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana.

Hermione se marchó y sé quedo dormida casi al instante, pero Angie no podía dormir. Se sentó en su cama pegada a la ventana y abrazo sus piernas, tras unos momentos dejo caer una sola lagrima mientras veía como la lluvia caía fuera.

Solo una cosa sabia del todo, en realidad extrañaría reír con el.


End file.
